Children of the Corn: Malachi's Corny Adventure
by splitter sora
Summary: Isaac has gone on a vacation to Hawaii, leaving poor malachi to watch over the children. Will he hold on to his sanity or will he lose it? find out! R


Children of the Corn Vlll:

Malachi's Corny Situation

(Based and parodied on the short story by Stephen King)

Prologue: The Therapist

"Malachi, the therapist will see you now!" the nurse called out. Malachi walked in to meet Dr. Burt. "Malachi!?" Burt asked in shock. "Yeah its me, I had a BIG problem and now I'm crazy." Malachi replied.

"Sit down and tell me everything." Dr. Burt replied. "How is Vicky doing?" asked Malachi as he sat down. "She's fine" Dr. Burt replied.

"Well, here's how it happened…" Malachi began

Chapter 1: The announcement

The alarm went of in Malachi's room. "Beep! Beep BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!" Malachi smashed the alarm clock and broke it… again. "Time to buy new one…again." Malachi groaned. He went downstairs and made some ham and bacon, quickly ate and got dressed in his overalls and checkered shirt. "I hate Isaac's stupid dress code!!!!!!!" he roared as he marched out the door. When he arrived at the opening in the cornfield, Isaac was making an announcement. "My friends, it is time for me to go an a very very very very very VERY LONG vacation to Hawaii." Isaac announced. All the children made fake sobbing noises. "I wonder who going to watch them this time?" Malachi asked sarcastically. "You are, Malachi." Isaac replied coolly. Malachi continued to laugh until he heard what Isaac just said. "Excuse me?" Malachi asked. "You are to take care of the children until I get back." Isaac replied trying to hold a laugh. "How long?" Malachi asked again. "About a week I believe." Isaac replied (7 days was very very very very long to them). The children gave Malachi a mischievous smirk. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Malachi wailed as the creepy psycho music plays in the background. Then, he passed out.

Poor Malachi.

Chapter 2: Day 1

Malachi awoke the next morning and suddenly remembered the horrible announcement to him. "Better say goodbye to----AHHHHHH!!!!" he screamed as he slipped on a banana peel and slid down the stairs. "Good morning, Malachi." A small child named job greeted him as he sat down at the breakfast table when he got back from the emergency room. "How was you visit to the doctor?" Joby asked. "Painful." Malachi replied while gritting his teeth at the pain he had just encountered. Later that day, when his cast was off he decided to go to the nightclub. "Where are you going, Malachi?" the children asked nicely. "I'm going to the night club." He replied. He had a pair of new sunglasses and bling all over his clothes. "Um, Malachi? We don't have a night club in Gatlin or Hemingford." Sara replied nicely. Malachi's sunglasses suddenly shattered. "WHY ISAAC? WHY!!!!!!!!!!???????" he wailed.

Chapter 3: Day 2

Meanwhile in Hawaii, Isaac was relaxing on the beach. He wore a Hawaiian t-shirt and sunglasses. "This is the best vacation ever! Too bad for Malachi. I wonder how he is doing?" Isaac thought as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Malachi's number.

Meanwhile back at the house…

"Get off my couch! Get off my bed!!! No! Not my XBOX 360!!!!! No! NOT HALO 3!!!!!!!!!!!" Malachi wailed as he tried to get the extremely hyper children of the corn out of his house. "This is fun!!!!!" some of the children shouted. Then the phone rang, Malachi picked it up, "Hello?" he asked. "Hello, Malachi" said Isaac. "ISACC! YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE SOON CAUSE THESE KIDS ARE DRIVING ME FREAKIN INSANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Malachi roared over the phone. "Oh dear, well too bad." Isaac replied, "By now." Then the line went dead. After the children went home, Malachi ate all of the peanut butter ice cream cried himself to sleep.

Chapter 4: Day 3

Malachi woke up… again, the next morning, but this morning, he completely lost it. He made a suit of "armor" that was made of pots and pans, "They could be anywhere." He thought. Malachi crept around the house with a marshmallow shooter at hand. "Where are ya, ya little—" he then heard a giggle from the living room, he tip-toed around the corner and then--- "CHARGE!!!!!!!" Malachi spun around and saw the nightmare that was the children, charging at him with water balloons.

"Uh-oh, MOMMY!!!!!" he shriked like a little girl and ran up to his room, then locked the door. Suddenly, it grew quiet… too quiet. "I need help." Malachi thought. He then dialed Joshua & Eli's (Children of the Corn lll) number, "Hello? This is Eli." A voice answered. "Eli! ITS MALACHI!!!!!! HELP ME!!!! THE CHIDREN ARE DRIVING ME INSANE!!!!!" he screamed on the phone. "Were on our way." Eli replied. All of a sudden, the doorbell rang. Malachi immediately ran and answered it. "Sup Malachi?" Joshua said with a smile. "Children…water balloons… insanity." Malachi choked as they all ran up to Malachi's room. Suddenly, there was a giggle from Malachi's closet. "No… there in the closet." Malachi whispered as the trio approached the closet. He opened it slowly and… "SURPRISE!!!!!!!!" a small child, dressed as a clown, shouted as he leaped at them. The trio screamed, Eli and Joshua ran out and drove away. "NOOOOOOO!!!!" Malachi wailed… again.

Chapter 5: Day 4

Malachi woke up the next day and realized he was going completely crazy. "I need some sugary goodness to calm my nerves." he thought. When he got to the cupboard to get a doughnut, he froze with terror, his sugar stash from when he was a kid, was completely gone, pure sugar, gone. "WHY ARE THEY DOING THIS TO ME!?" he shrieked out loud.

"Good morning, Malachi!" several children shouted as they tackled him. They ran around the room tearing up the living room, dining room, his room ect. Then Isaac ran into the room. "I'm back early!" he announced as he walked up to Malachi. "How was your vacation?" Isaac asked Malachi. "Hold that thought." he replied as he ran upstairs. About 30 min later, he came down wearing a Hawaiian t-shirt and carried 2 suit cases "Bye-bye Isaac, see you in 6 years!" Malachi replied and walked out the door, got in a taxi and drove down the road. "MALACHI!!!! GET BACK HERE NOW!!!!!" Isaac shouted angrily. "Hi Isaac!" the children surrounded him with smirks and water balloons. "Oh dear." Isaac thought. The children lunged at him and mauled him with water balloons. Malachi picked up his phone when it rang. "MALACHI!!!! GET ME OUTA HERE!!! GET ME OUTA--- NO… NO… NOT THAT!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH LETME GO LETME GO!!! AHHHHHHH!!!! DON'T EAT THAT SUGAR! NO!!!! DON'T DRINK THOSE ENERGY DRINKS!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Isaac screamed. Then Malachi hung up, "Good luck Isaac, you're gonna need it." Malachi thought as the taxi drove to the airport.

Epilogue

"Hmmmm, I see your problem, I would suggest another vacation for about 6 weeks and then you should be fine. Come back and see me if you keep having problems." Dr. Burt said.

"Thanks." Malachi replied. He got up and left to go tell Isaac about his second vacation to Hawaii.

The End

Isaac, Malachi, Sara, Job and the other children © to Stephen King


End file.
